Roses Are Forever
by AutumnKiss
Summary: After receiving a mysterious Valentine's Day gift, Professor Snape plots to uncover the prankster. Based within HP6 Timeline, All Rights Reserved by JKR. SS/Unknown, AU


It was Valentines Day and the Great Hall was buzzing. The charms specialist, Professor Flitwick, had spent the previous night decorating the dinning room in a rainbow of red, white and pink. There were dozens of flowers which served as center pieces and cupid-like ornaments dangling from the skyline. The ceiling had been reconfigured to a romantic dawn with charmed confetti raining down. Filius even oversaw the menu. In addition to the various holiday treats, special heart-shaped pancakes were served accompanied by a choice of strawberry, chocolate and maple syrup.

The students weren't the only ones smitten by the display. McGonagall and the other female staff arrived to find small tokens awaiting them from an anonymous admirer. Figuring that Albus was behind it all, they each offered the Headmaster a gracious smile as they took their seats. The mood was certainly festive and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, everyone but Professor Snape.

In an attempt to finish quickly, Severus practically swallowed his breakfast whole. He didn't much care for social events, especially ones as trivial as the Annual Valentine's Day Breakfast but as usual, Dumbledore insisted that his faculty attend.

"Er, Professor? There aren't any finish lines ... maybe you should slo' down. You don't wanna to end up in the infirmary, do ya?" Hagrid joked.

Severus stopped chewing long enough to shoot the game keeper a contemptuous scowl. "And miss all this? Never."

The half-giant kindly ignored the professor's cynicism and turned back towards Filius.

_Merlin, the aroma of all these flowers … I can't take it anymore. _He thought as he wiped the corners of his mouth. Snape threw his napkin down and promptly excused himself.

* * *

The Professor breathed a sigh of relief when he arrived at the DADA classroom. At last he was safe from the nauseating dribble pouring out of the hearts and mouths of the dunderheads just outside his door. The professor truly despised Valentines Day. As far as he was concerned it was a frivolous, useless celebration for sentimental fools.

Shaking his head, he glided over to his podium and began preparing for class. Snape would be instructing his sixth years on bodily possession and mid-level counter measures. It just so happens, that he purposely scheduled that particular topic for that particular day for his 5th, 6th, and 7th year students. He hoped that the subject might damper the teen's romantic sensibilities a bit.

Snape was in the middle of reviewing his notes when glanced over and spotted a box in the window seal. He couldn't recall seeing it there the day before. Severus sprang to his feet and moseyed over to the window. He paused when saw that a single red ribbon decorated the front. Arching one brow, he snatched the box off display. As he read the card the lines in his face deepened.

_Dearest Professor Snape,_

_Wishing you a warm and Happy Valentines Day! _

_XOXO_

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" he growled. ... X_OXO?_

Snape paused. He soon recalled the gifts Dumbledore had given the female staff.

_He wouldn't dare!_ The wizard thought.

Severus dismissed the thought with a shudder.

_Albus would never do that._ _Undoubtedly, this is some sort of joke. _

Holding the box as if it harbored some harmful contagion, Snape carefully examined the package. It was similar to a wand box in length but he knew better than to think someone had given him a wand. Not only did he despise wands but it would be impossible to select such a gift for someone else.

Rolling his eyes, the Professor took a breath and lifted the lid. Inside he found a silver quill encased in red velvet. He gawked at the object in disbelief as he carefully removed it from the box. The hairs of the plume weren't stiff but soft and free flowing, similar to the branches of a Weeping Willow. The stem was long and elegant, a style commonly associated with writers, governors and aristocrats. Memorized, Snape gently stroked the barb. Then something happened. The feather slowly began to change color. It dissolved into red, then gold, blue, green and finally a rich honey-like color.

Snape blinked. "A Rosenberry quill," he murmured.

Twirling the quill between his fingers, he couldn't recall the last time he received a gift. More importantly, he couldn't think of a single reason why anyone would want to give him one.

_Who …?_ He wondered.

Recounting the female staff in chronological order, the wizard was forced to control his gag reflex. _Uh! By gods, I think I feel my breakfast stirring. _

Holding his stomach, the Professor shuddered. _Trelawney? Hooch, perhaps? _

Snape crinkled his nose as he considered the possibilities. It wasn't long before he made another, even uglier face.

_Merlin forbid, not a student!_

Mimicking someone with a terrible headache, Severus dropped his head and cuffed the bridge of his nose. He found it next to impossible to imagine. He just wasn't the kind of man who attracted the fairer sex. His sour disposition and neglected appearance guaranteed him that luxury. Snape was one of the most unpleasant, revered teachers at Hogwarts. Only his fellow Slytherins looked up to him, and that was largely out of iconic respect.

Exhaling a breath, he lowered his hand and studied the gift once more. _If I ever discover some silly, starry-eyed, hair-brained witch mooning over me, I … I …_

The wizard paused and reconsidered.

_It's too ridiculous to imagine. It must be some bloke's idea of a gag. _

Stroking the blade once again, the Professor silently plotted his recourse. He wouldn't go down this day as the punchline of anyone's joke.

* * *

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 9:00 am

Snape stood at the front of the classroom as his sixth year students poured inside grinning from ear to ear. The mere sight of their giddiness was nauseating but he maintained his trademark iciness. One by one, they took their seats and turned towards the stoic Professor.

"Class, today we will be discussing bodily possession. Who in this room can tell me some of the circumstances for possession?" he coolly began.

Hermione Granger raised her hand. Snape let out an audible sigh marking his annoyance. Rather than call on the "brain", he searched the classroom for another volunteer. In the corner he spotted Justin Finch with his hand partially raised.

"Yes, Mister Finch"

The class slowly turned back. Justin was a timid Hufflepuff who seldom, if ever, volunteered for anything. Also, everyone knew he was petrified of Professor Snape. In fact, his fear of the elder wizard closely rivaled Neville Longbottom and that was saying a lot.

Realizing that he had been acknowledged, the boy hesitated. The elder wizard waited, giving the Hufflepuff the benefit of doubt. As a rule he wasn't a patient man but Snape didn't want to allow Hermione Granger the satisfaction of answering.

"Mister Finch?"

"Ahem … yes, sir. Bodily possession has no circumstance. Non-corporeal beings may possess the innocent as well as the wicked."

"Very good, Mister Finch … five points to Hufflepuff." Snape purred as he strolled around the classroom.

(Whispers)

"Wow. He's not even Slytherin." Ron commented.

Harry nodded in agreement while Hermione appeared mildly displeased. She could have provided a better answer. Professor Snape continued his lecture as he waltzed down the isle.

"If possessed, what is the extent of the intruder's control?"

Hermione and Justin raised their hands at the same time. Taken back by Finch's eagerness, Snape arched his brow. Granger and the others appeared equally surprised.

"Yes, Mister Finch" he called.

Hermione bobbed her head sardonically and folded her arms while her friends, Ron and Harry, snickered under their breath. They sensed that Justin was stealing her thunder.

For the past week, Hermione hadn't dazzled anyone with her genius and although she claimed to be above caring, they could tell it bothered her immensely. In fact, she hadn't received much praise at all with Harry shining brilliantly in Potions these days. It was all thanks to the Half-Blood Prince, of course. The young witch needed an ego booster.

"Excellent" Snape purred. With incredulous scowl, Snape quickly dismissed his train of thought.

Feeling as if she might burst, Hermione interjected "That's ridiculous. Demons and poltergeists most certainly have limitations. For example -"

Ron, Harry and Neville looked away. _Oh, here we go …_ the trio thought in unison.

"—Poltergeists can manipulate objects and cause general mayhem but they may not physically interact with humans unless they take a host. Demons, on the other hand, are bound by spiritual laws which prevent them from taking a human life unless that soul is forfeit. Meaning, -"

"Miss Granger!" Snape hissed. "While your explanation is sufficiently detailed it fails to offer significant illumination or benefit. In other words, quit showing off!"

Hermione blinked. "What? But I wasn't …" she paused, taking a class wide poll. Everyone was staring. Seconds later, she realized her faux pas and reddened. "Um, sorry Professor …"

Snape cut his eyes and turned back towards the Hufflepuff. "Mister Finch, how does one expel such an entity?" he asked, purposely not giving the know-it-all Gryffindor a chance to raise her hand.

"You have to trick it, sir." Justin replied, his confidence slowly mounting.

Pausing briefly, Snape considered the boy's answer. "Mm, trick … yes … an adequate answer, Mister Finch."

Feeling slightly deflated, Justin's face fell as Snape turned back down the isle. "Class, as Mister Finch so eloquently explained, you must deceive a demon or poltergeist, much the same way he uses his power of influence to deceive you."

Spinning on one heel, the elder wizard briskly made his way to the front of the class. Facing the classroom, he reached inside his robe and removed the quill. He set the item on the corner of his desk and paused. From there, he searched the youngster's faces for any indication of acknowledgment, a guilty glance or flinch perhaps? Much to his disappointment, no one budged. They didn't appear to notice anything out of the ordinary.

_No matter. _

"Class, I have a special project for you. You will spend the remainder of this class period researching various methods on identifying possession and extracting information. We will reconvene at 7:00 pm to practice what you have learned. Note that you will be joined by my 5th and 7th year students. Try not to embarrass yourselves."

*Whispers*

"He can't be serious! Not tonight, it's Valentines!" Ron said disbelievingly.

"Can yu' believe him?" Seamus chimed.

"Someone should say something." Neville suggested.

"Q-u-i-e-t" Snape ordered, choosing to ignore the student's objection.

Raising his hand, Harry spoke. "Um, Professor?"

"What is it Potter"

"Tonight … well, it's Valentines, sir. Many of the students were hoping to spend time with their girlfriends."

"And you will. All your classmates will be here. Once you have demonstrated your abilities you may leave. More importantly, this grade will act as ten percent of your final grade." He coolly pointed out. "Persons teetering on marginal "E's", would be wise to utilize this study time."

"But, sir …" the young wizard tried.

Snape retreated to his podium. "Get to work!" he hissed, effectively cutting Harry off.

* * *

"So, what do you suppose crawled up his butt?" Seamus asked, forcing several snickers from his table mates.

Delicately spooning her soup, Luna blindly asked "Whose butt are you referring too?"

"Professor Snape's of course! He's practically given everyone detention."

"I'm with you pal, additional class on Valentine's Day?" Harry agreed.

"Seamus, do you have something better to do?" Luna asked, casually taking a sip of her soup.

The clamoring sound of silverware slowly died. Hearing this, Harry crooked his head and observed his odd friend. Before he could say anything, Ron cut in.

"Luna, are you actually siding with that ugly git?" he snorted, snapping a look in the gloomy Professor's direction.

Luna looked at the wizard blankly. She didn't mean to offend anyone but she didn't understand her classmate's distress. The Professor was just doing his job.

"I agree with you Ron. He's not the most charming wizard alive but ugly is as ugly does." the Ravenclaw said.

"Well, assigning everyone detention like that was a pretty ugly thing to do!" the redhead shot back.

"But it's not detention, it's class. We've all been asked to serve extended classes by one Professor or another, why is Snape any different?"

*Silence*

"Um, Luna - no offense, but you're way off. Snape was just being a hard ass." Hermione interjected, not even bothering to look up. The table mumbled in agreement.

Luna began to feel uneasy. She was a guest at the Gryffindor table and she didn't want to be viewed as a troublemaker. Although Harry and Neville understood her honest nature, not everyone showed the same appreciation.

"Perhaps, you're right but I won't spend my day fretting over the fact." She amended.

Harry offered Luna a plucky smile. He admired her upbeat attitude even if he didn't share it.

Moments later, Ron eyes lit up. "Listen, what if we tell McGonagall? Maybe she could get Dumbledore to override him? You know, make him reschedule." He proposed.

Everyone glanced over.

"Come on guys, we have lives too." he quickly added in an effort to win their approval.

Knowing the Headmaster like he did, Harry decided to be the voice of reason. "Um, Ron … I doubt that would work. Dumbledore isn't the type to countermand his teachers unless he has a good reason. I seriously doubt he would consider you snogging Lavender Brown as grounds for cancellation."

The table broke out into laugher, forcing the wizard to blush.

"Shut up, Harry"

Hermione felt a sharp pang of jealously. Within an instant her mood shifted from bad to worse. So much in fact, that she began stabbing her lunch with her fork.

_Yes, shut up Harry …_

* * *

6:45 pm

The 5th, 6th and 7th year students trickled into the DADA classroom in groups of three, four and five. Their sullen expressions quickly changed to intrigue when they realized that all the desks had been removed. A soft buzz consisting of idle chatter began to fill the room as the various age groups began to merge.

Professor Snape was seated in the center of the class with a magical beam spotlighting his position. His pale skin seemed to radiate in contrast to the dark background, giving him a chilling glow. Some found the effect a little unnerving. With his hands folded neatly in his lap, he quietly observed the clock.

DONG, DONG (Clock Chiming) 7:00 pm

Snape cleared his throat, signifying he was ready to begin. The noise quickly died down.

"As you've no doubt noticed, the furniture has been removed to accommodate our joint session. Tonight, you will attempt to extract information from a partner of my choosing. Of course, you will remain within your perspective year group but I expect my 5th and 6th year classes to learn something from their advanced classmates. Please note that this exercise will appear on your final exam. I expect for you to be able to regurgitate more than one technique for extraction. Do you have any questions?"

Neville raised his hand.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mister Longbottom?"

"What is the purpose of this exercise, sir?"

Curling his top lip, he evenly replied "These exercises are designed to sharpen your interrogation skills in the unlikely event you should ever come into contact with a dark entity. You see truth agents, such as Veritaserum, do not always work. That said … ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention, Longbottom. We covered this in class today!"

*Gryffindors Sigh*

Springing from his seat, the elder wizard retreated into the darkness. It was thought that the students might fair better without any distraction so he continued his commentary from the shadows.

"7th years, you are first. When I call your name please come forward - David Tatum and Melanie Decatur!"

Seconds later, the pair emerged from the darkness.

"Miss Decatur, be seated. You will serve as the subject. Afterwards, you will reverse positions with Mister Tatum. The rules are simple. Each person will be allowed two minutes. That is more than enough time for you to consider your question and cast the jinx, charm, or spell of your choosing. The subject's job is to resist. As a matter of reference, the more difficult the question, the more points you will earn. If you are unable to extract an answer, you will receive a neutral mark. Be advised that "inappropriate" questioning will result in a failing mark. And no, I will NOT elaborate. Begin!"

Professor Snape silently observed his 7th years demonstrate their abilities. They made quick work of it, keeping within the allotted timeframe but their performance was less than stellar. Every now and then Snape could be heard sneering in disapproval as he scratched his remarks in the book. He muddled through the first thirty minutes with a bored look. If this was the best that Hogwarts had to offer, the Dark Lord would surely triumph.

Snape glanced over and spotted the ornate quill resting on the corner of his desk. His concentration lapsed for a moment as his thoughts drifted back to that morning.

Severus had no interest in pursuing the matter beyond punishing the miscreant who dare make a mockery of him. If nothing else, the proceedings went a long way towards gutting the ridiculous sentiment that seemed to infect everyone on Valentines.

_Sentimental fools ... _

* * *

February 14, 1975

Severus waited for Lily near the Whomping Willow. It was a secluded spot, far away from his classmates and the meddlesome band of morons known as the Marauders. The ground was covered in a mixture snow and ice which made a crunching sound as he nervously paced back and forth. Although it was cold, the young wizard was perspiring.

_Where could she be?_ He thought, his heart beating rapidly.

"Sev?" a small voice called out.

The Slytherin whipped back to find Lily Evans emerging from the brush. His heart nearly melted as she came into view. Severus threw back his shoulders and cocked his brow in an attempt to conceal his nervousness.

"Lily" he murmured, sounding more timid than he had intended.

"I got your note. Is there something wrong? Why did you want to meet out here?"

With a shrug, he said "Because it's private."

"It's also freezing, Sev!" she jokingly scolded.

Shifting uncomfortably, Severus glanced to and from Lily's eyes. She had such beautiful green eyes. It was then the wizard felt his nerve falter. He attempted to speak but quickly found he had no voice. Lily smiled.

"Well, what is it?"

Twitching a bit, he blurted "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"What?"

Fearing that his request sounded too much like an order, he softly revised. "I have something for you. Please close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Exhaling a breath, Lily did as he instructed and stretched out her arm. A moment later, she felt something cool and smooth touch her skin. The sensation forced her to crinkle her nose.

"You can open your eyes now"

Lily slowly opened her eyes and found a small glass bottle in her palm. Her eyes lit up with surprise. Severus felt a tremendous sense of satisfaction as he studied her reaction.

Smiling awkwardly, she said "What is it?"

"Open it!" he urged, his excitement mounting.

Lily uncorked the bottle and was immediately overpowered by the aroma. So much in fact, that she became a little nauseous.

"Roses?" she blurted. Her face contorting unintentionally as she spoke.

"Yes! I made it in potions. It took several days to perfect but the fragrance is supposed to last forever! I figured your friends would be getting flowers for Valentines Day … and well … now, you can have them always."

Fanning the scent, Lily corked the bottle. Severus's expression slowly melted.

"Thank you, Severus. That was very thoughtful." she said, her voice lacking the sincerity of her words.

"You don't like it." he blurted.

"No, no that isn't it at all. I'm just a little overwhelmed. It was a lovely gift, thank you."

The witch rushed to offer her Slytherin friend a reassuring hug. Unbeknownst to Severus, Lily had received an impressive bouquet of exotic flowers from a secret admirer earlier that day.

"You're welcome" he whispered, treasuring every second of their embrace.

The witch forced a smile and withdrew. "It's almost time for supper. I better go," she told him.

Severus felt his heart sink in his chest as he watched his Lily slowly drift away. "I'll be along shortly." He said, secretly wishing she would see his pain and stay.

She didn't.

Lily quickly sauntered off, leaving Severus to his thoughts. The second she gone, the young wizard took a seat on the snow covered ground. The sky was clear. There was no moonlight to hinder the millions of stars that shone down. As he gazed into the starry sky his mind began to cloud with emotion. Severus had chosen that spot. He had chosen that moment. He hoped the setting might allow him the courage to tell Lily how he felt. The gift was meant to be romantic but somehow, everything had gone awry.

"Merlin … she looked as if she wanted to gag! What was I thinking?" Severus whispered, unable to keep his eyes from watering as he recalled her reaction.

He did not return to the castle that night.

* * *

"Professor?" a voice rang.

Snape snapped back. He glanced over the room seemingly embarrassed until he remembered that he was safely shrouded in darkness. Everyone was peering into the shadows, waiting for his next appointment.

"Disappointing - very disappointing," he chastised. "I find it impossible to believe that the 5th and 6th years will fair any better than their predecessors. This was a waste of my time. Obviously, you need more study. We will continue where we left off a week from tonight. Dismissed – all you!"

A sigh of relief passed over the room as the class scurried towards the door. They didn't give a crap what Snape thought, they were just happy to go. Everyone but Luna, who was taking an excessive amount of time tying her shoelaces, rushed out before Snape could change his mind.

The mood stricken Professor began rematerializing desks. It had been a long day and with everything on his mind, he wasn't going to spend his evening immersed in an endless display of mediocre talent. He was arranging the desks when he caught a glimpse of Miss Lovegood lingering nearby. She was obviously waiting for him to finish so he ignored the young Ravenclaw, hoping she would take the hint and leave.

"Excuse me, Professor?"

"What is it?" he said gruffly, not bothering to look up.

"Professor, thank you for allowing the group to leave early. I mean it's a holiday ..."

Snape cut the witch off. "Miss Lovegood, wretched holidays aside, the class was ill-prepared. I expect a better performance next week. Be advised, I will not be so … lenient."

Luna batted her eye lashes. It was as if his words were completely lost in translation. As far as she was concerned he didn't have to do what he did. Severus met her uncertain gaze with an icy glare. He wasn't sure what to make of her blank expression.

"Alright, Professor, but thank you anyway." She finally said.

Snape bristled. Was she mocking him?

"Are you mocking me, Miss Lovegood?"

"No, sir - not at all. You could have simply marked everyone who didn't perform well and that would have been that," she said, pausing briefly "You're not the git everyone makes you out to be."

Snape perched his brow in shock. _Is she as loony as they say?_

"Git?" He slowly repeated.

"That's the general consensus but I know it's not true. I've told them as much!"

Stunned by her brutal honesty, it was now Severus's turn to bat his eyes in disbelief as he tried to formulate a response. Before he could say anything, he saw something flash in Luna's eyes. She was looking past him, towards his podium a few feet away. Severus glanced back and quickly spotted the source of her interest. It was the quill.

"Pretty. Wherever did you get it?" she asked.

Snape slowly turned back.

"It was a gift."

"Good of you to put it on display. It lets the person know that you appreciate it." Luna said, offering the Professor a meaningfully smile, which he returned with a curious look.

"Yes … I suppose."

"It's a Rosenberry, isn't it?"

How did she know what kind of feather it was?

"They aren't supposed to be any in Scotland, but I happen to know better. I spotted a Nargal chasing a Rosenberry once. Well... I didn't actually see the Nargal but I saw the bird. Devilishless little creatures, Nargals ..." the Ravenclaw said, shaking her head.

"And your point, Miss Lovegood?"

"No point really, just that they're a unique species. Ancient sorcerers used them to gage a man's heart. Of course, that was long before Veritaserum was invented. Their feathers would change colors depending upon a man's true nature. Each color represented something different."

Unfamiliar with the bird's history, Severus cocked his brow in a show of interest.

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact the most famous Rosenberry recording took place in Ancient Egypt over 4,000 years ago. The Pharaoh's slave sorceress, Mau, was accused of having an affair with his first born daughter, Hanna."

The Professor's eyes rounded. Lesbians?

"Pray tell, Miss Lovegood."

"The Ancient Egyptians had very few taboos but the fact that Mau was a slave, made their love affair an act of treason. However, the king felt he needed a sorceress more than a daughter so he sentenced Hanna to death."

Snape eased himself against the corner of the desk and listened. Like all men, the idea of two female lovers intrigued him.

"The day Hanna was to be executed, Mau presented her pet Rosenberry to the Pharaoh as a gift in exchange for Hanna's life. The king denied her request but Mau pleaded, saying that the bird would grant him special powers. When the sorceress was asked to demonstrate, she held the bird out for Hanna to take. The moment the king's daughter touched the Rosenberry, its feathers turned black. Although the Pharaoh had no idea what the color represented, Mau knew. She lied and told the king that the gods had appointed Hanna to the throne and that she would bore the next great Pharaoh. If he dare deny her, he would be severely punished in the afterlife. The Pharaoh believed Mau and spared Hanna's life. She was later married to her half-brother, Tamaze."

"Mm, entertaining story, but what was the significance of the color?"

"It darkened because it felt the presence of evil. You see, Mau loved Hanna so much that she was blinded by that love. Sadly, it wound up being her undoing. Years later, Hanna had her father murdered and succeeded to the thrown. But it was an unnatural succession. The people did not take to their new Queen very well …"

"Go on," said Snape, void of his usual venom.

"She, like her father, executed hundreds for sheer entertainment. Hanna became every bit as evil as the Rosenberry predicted and more. Mau served the throne until the Queen had her disemboweled for failing to hex her enemies. Rumor has it that the Rosenberry, a bird capable of living for hundreds of years, followed her mistress in death rather than serve an evil Queen."

Luna paused briefly.

"I imagine whoever gave you that feather wanted you to know who you truly were ... despite what others may say or think."

The wizard looked on, seemingly speechless.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Professor. I should be going now," she said.

Snape cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course … goodnight, Miss Lovegood."

The young witch smiled, turned and strolled out of the classroom. Snape watched her leave then glanced back towards the quill. It wasn't long before the realization captured his senses. Soon the corners of his mouth were pulling in opposite directions. Severus desperately wanted to rid himself of the flattering feeling that was forcing him to betray his demeanor, but all he could do was admire the gift and its meaning. For the first time in a long time, Severus had a reason to smile. He had rarely known such kindness and would treasure it always, albeit, in secret. He found comfort in the notion that there was at least one person in the world who had seen something worthwhile in him, something good. That thought was enough to warm his heart, if only for one night.

The End


End file.
